A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material emitting light when electrical energy is applied thereto, in which energy generated through electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in illumination devices, display devices, and the like, and thus, the development of LEDs has been accelerated.
In particular, as the development and employment of LEDs has recently increased, mobile keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using such LEDs, have been commercialized, and, in line with this, the development of general illumination devices using LEDs has accelerated. Like the products to which they are applied, such as the backlight units of large TVs, the headlamps of vehicles, general illumination devices, and the like, the applications of light emitting devices are gradually moving toward large-sized products having high outputs and high degrees of efficiency, and thus, the applications thereof have expanded.
Thus, reduction of manufacturing costs and manufacturing time is helpful for mass production of semiconductor light emitting device packages.